


para ti, meu coração

by angxxl



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lesbian, Yuri, cyan - Freeform, retoree - Freeform, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxxl/pseuds/angxxl
Summary: Retoree só queria a garota com orelhas de gato, um rabo felpudo que residia em sua mente, em seu coração mesmo que ficassem separadas por algumas dimensões.
Relationships: Cyan/Retoree (Show By Rock!!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	para ti, meu coração

##  E todo o meu amor.

Após a partida de Cyan, a baixista manteve a ideia de seu relacionamento unilateral, onde aguardava o retorno da guitarrista a qualquer momento, da mesma forma que fora das outras vezes, porém algo em seu interior mantinha sua esperança baixa, quase nula.

Sabia que a garota tinha uma vida na terra, que ela fora requisitada em momentos de terror em Midi City e que atualmente não necessitavam da garota de sorriso fácil, que fez seus dias serem como numa primavera. Cyan era a sua luz, seu refugio em meio ao caos que era a cidade enquanto era tomada por Dagger e seus monstros.

Com tão pouco havia ensinado a si como era o poder da amizade, do amor, a alegria que era ter um grupo unido por um ideal e esse ideal ter o jeito, o sorriso e o carisma mais envolvente de todos os universos. Retoree era apenas uma estrela esperando por seu ápice, onde esse envolvia os olhos brilhantes de Cyan e seu famoso ‘nyah’ que aquecia seu coração da forma mais pura e verdadeira que já havia conseguido sentir.

**_Para Retoree, Cyan, era a sua peça final, seu lar. Somente com ela estaria, de certa forma, completa._ **


End file.
